Truth Serum
by OnceUponAHarryJackson
Summary: Hiccup is testing a potential weapon against the Outcasts. Hilarity ensues. {Pre-HTTYD2. Hiccstrid. One-shot. Rated K. During that awkward time when Hiccup and Astrid obviously liked each other but were half-denying it and no one knew if they were dating or not.}


**A/N: Hiiiiii, Julie here! I KNOW I should be updating Book Jumpers, and I'm working on it, but I already handwrote this Hiccstrid one-shot and I wanted to post it. **

**About the story: I was really aiming for as in-character as possible, so try to imagine this playing out like a show with the character's voices and facial expressions and everything. I promise, you won't regret it! *smiles hopefully* **

**OH, BTW: THE TWINS ARE HICCSTRID SHIPPERSSSSS! xD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thunk._

"What is _that_?" Snotlout looked at the vial on the table with obvious revulsion.

"It's even more disgusting than her," said Tuffnut, gesturing at his twin. Ruffnut glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. Hard. "Ouch!" Tuffnut yelped. He narrowed his eyes at Ruffnut. "That hurt… Do it again."

Ruffnut smirked. "With pleasure," she said, diving at him.

"Ignoring them," said Astrid over the sounds of scuffling in the background. "This time I'll ask: what is that?"

"A potential weapon against the Outcasts," answered Hiccup. "I need to test it."

"I get the distinct feeling you mean _on us_," said Fishlegs nervously.

"Don't worry," said Hiccup. "It won't hurt you."

"All right…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup squirted drops of the murky liquid into six mugs and passed them around.

"Well, bottoms up, everybody," he said apprehensively. "Let's hope this works."

They all grabbed the cups and drank.

"So, what does this stuff _do_?" asked Astrid.

"It's truth serum. I thought we could use it for questioning," said Hiccup.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Fishlegs. "How did you make it?"

"You don't want to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay. To test the serum, I'll ask each of you a couple of questions. Try to lie, or to not answer. That way, we'll see if the serum can force it out of you."

"_Force _is an awfully strong word…" said Fishlegs anxiously.

Hiccup ignored him. "Snoutlout, you first. What's the name of your dragon?"

Snotlout clapped both hands over his mouth, struggling to keep the answer contained. Finally, he spat out, "Hookfang!" Then he looked down at himself in amazement. "How did it make me _do _that?"

Hiccup smiled. "Looks like it's working."

Behind them, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who had called a truce in their wrestling match, looked at each other craftily. They laughed their signature scheming laugh as an idea formed-an extremely mischievous idea. Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't stand a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Hiccup!" Tuffnut said. "Can we ask _you_ a question now?"

"Okay…" said Hiccup, a little wary of the twins' mischievous grins.

"Do you think Astrid is pretty?" chorused the twins in unison.

Hiccup clapped his hands over his mouth. Sure, he needed to test the serum, but he had extra incentive not to let this get out.

Astrid unslung her axe from her belt. "You two are about to experience a lot of pain," she said menacingly, walking toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "When I get done with you-"

"Yes," blurted Hiccup. Astrid stopped in her tracks. Both of them colored bright red. "Let's move on," said Hiccup quickly.

"Oh, don't worry," said Ruffnut. "We have a question for you, too, Astrid."

"Uh-oh," said Astrid, slowly backing toward the door.

"Do you like Hiccup?" asked Ruffnut.

"As a friend? Sure. Next question?" said Astrid nervously.

"Uh-uh-uh, not so fast," said Tuffnut, smiling impishly. "As _more_ than that?"

Astrid turned on her heel and sprinted out of the Great Hall.

Hiccup glared at the twins. "I would punch you, but I don't hit hard enough to adequately punish you two."

Outside, Astrid let out a frustrated scream. But it didn't sound like a normal scream. It almost sounded like the word _yes_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Whew! That took a LONG time to type for a one-shot! Oh well. Read and Review! ~Julie**


End file.
